holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
A warriors revenge a rakkity tam story
Prologue On the western shores of salamandastron stud two mades. one of them was a squirrel maid with brown fur and dark brown almond eyes. she had a green and red tunic with a sword belt around her waist. Inside of the belt was thrust in a Claymore with a basket hilt and a little crescent shaped crystal dagger with a dark blue handle. The other maid was a rat. she had long dark grayhead fur, light gray fur and violet colored eyes. She had on a dark blue tunic with a red scarf tied around her neck. Underneath the scarf she had a black leather sheath with a little dagger inside of it. She also had a belt around her waist. thrust inside of it. there was a Little crescent shaped crystal dagger with a dark blue handle. They stood upon the Sandy Beach letting the waves lap at their fut paws. The sun danced upon the bluegreen sea. The sapphire blue sky shown height above. Little wisps of clouds streaked across the beautiful noontide. but the beauty of the shore was lost on the two maids. For they were in the middle of a war and they were in the middle of a journey. The two of them were worried not only for redwall but for the upcoming danger and for the unknown. The squirrel made broke the silence. “I have a bad feeling I don't know why. I just have a bad feeling you know what i mean storm.” The rat nodded an agreement. “I know what you're getting at macburl. I've been having a bad feeling ever since I woke up this morning. They stared out at the sea for a while. Storm blinked “do you see that? She asked pointing a paw out to the sea. Slowly a figure appeared in front of them. It was a beautiful silver otter. She had sea green eyes and a marking of a water drop on her right cheek. She had a silver chain around her neck. A white opal was hanging from the silver chain. surrounding the white opal were six purple pearls. In her right paw she carried a three pointed trident. she also had a mark of two five-pointed stars in the middle there was a crescent moon. She was wearing a long-sleeve gown it was a light sea blue color. The gown seem to be part of the ocean. “Greetings my little warriors.” She said in a soft voice. “My name is fakklasu.” Storms mouth dropped open. “You're one of the four legendary brigadiers. oh my goodness this isn't happening I'm dreaming right.” Fakklasu smiled no my little friend this is really happening. No I must tell you some urgent news. But we will wait for three more friends. Ah, here they come now. Storm and Milanda turn to see 3 figures approaching them. One of them was a young hair. he had dark brown patches covering his face. He had light brown eyes and a dark green tunic with three white stripes on the sleeves. He had a rapier blade thrust in his sword belt. which was across his chest. the other hair was a dark Sandy color with dark almond eyes. She also had a sword belt and a repair blade thrust inside of it. She had on a bright red regimental tunic with little golden buttons. Then there was the badger he was a ginormous creature from head to foot paw he had silky black fur. The only part that wasn't black was on his forehead. There was a patch of white fur in the shape of a star. He was clad and a simple homespun long sleeve brown traveling tunic. He shouldered a heavy looking mace on his left shoulder. The badger looked at the otter made and simply nodded. The two hairs however were slack-jawed. the silence was broken by the otter. who was banging her paw against her trident. Listen my friends we don't have much time but I'll try to explain the best I can. I will send you five back in time 15 seasons from now. Fakklasu put up a paw. do not worry I will not sent you back to the seasons of The Savage. You're going in the time afterwards. When Melinda over here is only 7 days old. Do not worry in this time only an hour will pass but in the past it shall be an entire season that you'll be stuck there. Until the task is done you will return back here. The badger just nodded as if this happened every day. Well then what are we waiting for. He said a small grin on his face. Are you blinking mad. Forgive me for send so m' lord. But, well are you sure we can trust her wot, wot. Said the dusty brown hair made. A lot of strange things have happened yungin and I do trust her. Said the badger slightly uncertain now that he thought about it. All five of the creatures looked at each other. Then they all looked at the otter. She gave a reassuring smile. But it didn't reassure any of them. The three figures stepped into the water and all five of them held paws. Are you ready. Fakklasu ask raising up her trident. As ready as we'll ever be. Grumble storm Oh storm quit being so negative. Chided Milanda Storm side and rolled her eyes. We're going to be sent to another life or death journey. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. She thought groaning inwordly. Then the water began to swirl all around them. Faster and faster it spun. Then a bursts of bright light blinded all of them. Once they regained all their senses they looked around. They were now in mossflower to the two mades and the badger it looked a little more younger. While looking around Milanda realized something. Does everybody have their weapons? She asked while checking to make sure she still had her claymore. I have my mace. Answered the badger We have our rapier blades. Said the two hairs in unison. I have my dagger. Storm said touching the little dagger that was hanging around her neck. Milanda looked around once more. Look we're right next to the otter and his wife. By jingo you're right old girl wot. Said the young hair with the patch marks. Come on if all four of you go on my shoulders then we'll be able to arrive at redwall in no time. said the badger scooping up the four figures easily. The four figures didn't complain. Once the black badger made up his mind it was impossible to change it. And so the five companions went off towards redwall just in time for a celebration and trouble. Chapter 1 Rakkety tam macburl stood upon the Western ramparts watching the sunrise. It had been one season since he had killed gulo. Life at redwall was fantastic. Tergan was now flying his wing long since healed. The Long patrol had left not a few days after the final battle. “Are you going to stay up here all day or are you going to come down for breakfast.” Tam smiled he new who that voice belonged to. He turned around to see sister Armel . He had married her not long after his wounds healed. He smiled once more and took her paw. “I wish ye, would have told me sooner pretty one.” He said beginning to walk towards the South rampart's. “How is milandas name day feast going.” He asked “It's going smoothly abbit humble said that we should be ready by late afternoon.” Oh look there he is right now along with duggy. Armel was right over the gate the hedgehog and squirrel were looking out at the main path leading towards the Abby. “Ach, there ye, are tam. thee, abbit thinks he heard some creature out in yonder woodlands. But ah Ain't seen nor tail nor whisker.” He said looking out on the woodlands once more. “I was just beginning to walk down when I heard something out there.” Humble said gesturing out at mossflower. When I came back up here there was nothing. Tam looked out at the woodlands. Everything seemed normal he put a paw over his eyes and fround. “Ah don't know what ye heard abbit. but whatever it was it's gone now.” Just as tam was about to turn away there was a thundurus roar. “Eulaaallliaaaaaa, death on the wind, eulaliaaaaaa!!!” The four creatures stared at each other. It was silent for a long moment then the abbot broke the silence. Could that be the long patrol it's a bit too soon for a visit. “Ach, Ah, Ain't think so father that Ain't no hear. Ifen, my memory serves mah, right tea, me that sounds like a big braw mail badger.” “A badger are ye sure Duggy?” Tam asked Duggy nodded “Ah, I'm sure maybe.” Soon a dust cloud appeared upon the path. Then out of the dust came a big male black badger. No beast How do I seen a black badger before in mossflower., He was coming towards The Abbey at a full run. “I don't think we'll have enough time to open up the Gates.” Armel said her voice filled with worry. As if the badger had heard the sisters words. The badger replied. Actually the badger didn't hear sister Armels words it was actually Milanda who spoke to him. Do not open your gates to me my little friends I'll come to you. With that said The badger ran even faster. At the last minute he did something that surprised the four creatures writing him and the four creatures on the ramparts. He leaped over the high walls and landed with a load boom. The ground seem to shake for an instant then it was still. Tam,Armel, duggy and humble ran down stairs. Once they got down they saw the badger taking something of his shoulder. Once they got a little more closer they could see that it was two hairs one squirrel and another creature. They couldn't tell what type of creature was because it had the hood of its cloak up. Then the badger turned around he had a worried expression on his face. The squirrel made stepped forward. She looked at them and ground. What,she did not mention anything about sending us to redwall. oh my goodness oh my goodness this isn't happening. Then the hooded figure spoke. 1, yes she did and 2, Macburl you're not yourself come down. Then she put out a fut paw and made the squirrel trip. “Ouch, thanks storm I needed that.” Said the squirrel made The squirrel got up once more. Now listen to me what im about to tell you might not be possible but it is possible. She took a deep breath and continued speaking. Well we all came from the future 15 seasons from now. Then she began introduction. That big badger over there is midnight the mace. those two hears over there are patches and the older one is Sergeant Marjly maxey miracle. that hooded figure over there that's storm. my name is Miranda macburl your daughter. Umm, I don't think coming out with all of that information at once is a good thing old girl wot. Said sergeant marjly Milanda side then her tail curved up over her head and it flopped down over her face. “you're right I'm sorry marjly. I think the war is just getting to me.” The hair put a comforting paw on her shoulder. Don't worry about it youngin it happens to the best of us wot. Wait a minute ye mean t, tell us that you all came 15 seasons from the future. Tam said skeptical Pretty much, oh did I forget to mention that we are sort of part of a prophecy and we’re supposed to retrieve to swords that may or may not exist, to Steve redwall in the future of course. Said the figure nonchalantly Every beast turned to storm she couldn’t sheepishly under her hood. “Well I had to say something. By the murderous looks on your faces you don’t agree with me don’t you?” “NO we don’t know be quiet before you spill everything. Besides do you remember the last time you opened your mouth. You nearly got killed.” Miranda said glaring Daggers at her “Wait you mean that time in the swamp or the time in the tree Groves?” she said a grin obviously eminent In her voice “No, neither of them besides I can’t stay mad at you for long. She turned to the redWaller’s A thoughtful look on her face. “Maybe this will convince you.” she said a twinkle in her eye. Then she pulled out a claymore from her belt. She held it out to Tam. look familiar Tam looked at it. “It looks exactly like my claymore. except it looks a lot more older.” Melinda smiled she took it back and began to spin it around in a figure 8 movement. She moved it from one paw then the other. Milanda turned to Marjly and said.” Marj, attacked me will you.” “Are you sure?” The hair made said uncertain if she should attack or not. Milanda had a sly smile on her face as she spoke her next words. ”I understand if you’re afraid…“ she was cut up as marjly charged at her with her rapier. Milanda spent around and blocked the blo. Melinda swiped her blade to the side but the sergeant blocked that blo. Soon the hair and squirrel made were in a full out Battle. Neither of them giving any quarter. The blades flashed in the early autumn day. The light of battle shown in both of their eyes. Then Milanda flipped backwards her sword hilt in her mouth. she was over the sergeants head.the Milanda grabbed both of marjly ears and flipped her over. face down on the wet grass. At the same time she let go of the sergeants ears and placed her sword against her neck. This was done in a mirror matter of moments. “Well then lassy, I am impressed. But did ye, learn t, fight like that ,eh.” Duggy said impressed but still not convinced that this world made was Milanda not yet anyway. Midnight chuckled “she's good with a blade just like storm. But personally storm can easily put and Nightingale to shame.” The hooded figure sounded a bit flustered and embarrassed. “What, I am not that good of a singer.” “Well lass way don’t ye, sing us a little ditty.” Tam said he was now curious Storm relented and side. “Well if you insist. I’ll sing right now actually.“ Then she put down her Hood. It was a gray rat with violet colored eyes. Tam was a bit confused and a bit curious. Duggy frowned and look suspiciously at the young rat. “Age, are ye, shor y, ant a vermin spy.” Midnight snorted “if she were a vermin spy, then I wouldn’t have saved her from nearly being killed by her own kind again.” This last part came out a bit more sharply from the badger. Miranda cringed visibly you know he’s kind of sensitive about that. I would suggest not bringing the topic up again for all our sakes. All four for Abby bees nodded in agreement. Midnight visibly relaxed. Storm in response to the accusation merely roled her eyes then frowned. “Why on Earth would I want to harm my Abby. I have lived here far longer then any badger Lord. I know every warrior who's ever wielded that sword. She said looking pointedly at the sword that was thrust into Tam’s sword belt. “I helped those warriors in battle. I knew who was meant to die and who was meant to live. I'd wondered time and time again if I were only there maybe I could have stopped that creature from dying. if I were only there maybe I could stop those vermin from reaching redwall. There were many good warriors that I helped such as samkin, danden, Matthis, mattimeo, Martin,arvien, dann, Dana, triss, Saro,drigon and tam.” Every beast stared at the Young rat. Storm just shrugged as if it were nothing. Listen to put a long story short I regain my memories from before I was born. In truth I don’t really want to remember some of them.” She mumbled Patches cleared his throat he wanted to change the topic before it got any weirder.“Pardon me for saying so but, wasn’t storm going to sing a bally song wot, wot.” storm nodded greatly to the young hair. Then she launched straight into her song. The four Abby beasts we’re surprised like all creatures were when they heard storm sing for the first time. You will find me in a hidden valley Were a warriors rose Sleeps peacefully In a Hidden Valley You will find me upon the western shores Rude and guarded by a badger load upon the western shores In redwall abby you’ll find me Where every beast is at peace A warriors heart how is kind and true Protects this Abby through and through This abby were I called my home to Where I called my home to All four of the Abbey beast stared in amazement. Then the silence was broken by midnight who just had to interrupt the silence. Excuse me but I think we're getting off topic here. Midnight said glaring at storm. Who shrunk back sheepishly. “Sorry, but he insisted and you have no sense of genius when it hits you, midnight.“ she muttered under her breath. Midnight took a deep breath. “Now I do not know why we were sent back in the past but…” The badger was cut off as his eyes glazed over. He began to talk in the old moonlight tongue. “Storm do you know what he is saying.” Milanda asked tearing to her friend. Storm ground yes I do. Then she began to translate these words. Shadows come and shadows go An enemy from the land of ice and snow A vermin Lorde with a renewed hored Vengeance does he seek once more When leaf and blade have straight away The sword must answer a call once more My Abby i protected yet I did not I held my sword yet I did not Where I lay deep below doesn't hold answers anymore Where I lay answers wait, for life to take Sister's not by Blood but by blade Place my steel where I lay yet don't lay Seasons of slaughter so that's why she sent us back here. Midnight said she can out of his trance. The Abbit was confused. Wait you know what is to happen in the days to come. Milanda nodded. yes, midnight is a badger seer. Right then we can solve this riddle later isn't there a certain name day fest we might attend. Storm said rubbing her paws Storm you're now thinking of food. Midnight said exasperated Milanda Ignored the arguing pier and turned back to stare at her parents. I have a question how are we going to explain um, well me. I mean the others we can easily explain. providing that nobody kills storm. But I can't exactly say I'm Milanda 15 seasons from the future. That would be ridiculous and hard to explain. Why not just use your blinking middle name wot wot. Patches said Milanda looked thoughtful. Kilora, I think that might work. It isn't my actual first name but it's good enough that way you know who I am yet the Abby doesn't. Sorry to interrupt. Armel said but I need to check on Milanda. Brookys take care of her. She said while rushing towards the main abby building. Humble turned to the newcomers. You may stay here but please no weapons. Okay sure so does that mean we get breakfast. Storm asked impatiently Humble blinked Um, yes He didn't get much further because as soon as the word yes popped out of his mouth storm, patches and Marjly we're off. The others followed act a slow pace. As they walked into the Abbey they didn't know what was to come. The spirit of Martin the warrior stood upon the south ramparts. Gazing out west he could sense darkness. Chapter 2 They say that fate is meant for the heroes but fate can be a tricky thing. Far from the mountain of salamindistron a large ship bearing 700 vermin late anchor. Skarzen the heartless for that was his name. He was out for revenge. He was larger than any Fox that has ever lived before. He came from the land of ice and snow were the word mercy was pointless. There was no mercy in his heart. There was only a dark burning desire for vengeance. Skarzen was white with black eyes. Scarves crisscross his face he touched one of them. It ran from his left ear to the bottom of his right eye. He had on a black leather tunic with two swords on either side of his waist. He marched in front of his hord as he marched he could remember a creature. This creature had scarred him. This creature had destroyed his previous hord. This creature had killed he is master. This creature had killed his mate. This creature was going to die. Skarzen looked around they were near a tree Grove. Where there were trees there were squirrels. Perfect just what I need. He thought. He beckoned a ferret to come to him. This ferret was black no mask and no mercy. Sorefin go into the grow and capture one of their own. Don't kill the captive I will need to use that creature later on. As you wish mighty one. Sorefin said in a raspy voice. He bowed and went off. Pinetooth looked out at the sea with half-closed eyes. He wondered about his two companions Tam and duggy. Were they captured by the vermin or had they found a new place to live. It had only bin 1 season maybe they were exploring or maybe they were still looking for that Royal banner. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ferret climbing up the tree. Slowly and silently sorefin got out a flute and put a little sleeping dirt inside of it. Then he blew into it Pintooth fell off the branche and landed with a thud. Climing down from the tree. he tide Pinetooth up and dragged the unconscious squirrel to his master. Pinetooth slowly opened his eyes. He was bound to a pull and on either side of him there were two weasels. The fox came towards him. Chils ran down his spine as he stared at the fox. Thou, looks like a smart creature. Why don't ye answer a few questions that I would like answered. If ye, don't answer thee, questions then your home will be set on fire. Know how does that sound. Pinetooth glopeted he didn't want his home destroyed but what other choice did he have. I'll answer your questions. He said steadily Skarzen nodded and grinned wickedly. Do you know of a creature by thee, name of rakkety tam macburl. Ifen ye do then where does he live. Pinetooth was shocked he never expected for tam to have en enemy. But he quickly pushed that aside. He remembered what a Sparrow had told him. The vermin were heading towards redwall. Pinetooth took a chance and said. He is at redwall Lord. Skarzen nodded he had heard of redwall. There were many different stories of the famous Abby. Good then we go th, abby now. The horde began to March to redwall. It was soon noontide when the fox stopped his hord. He walked forward and pulled out a small staff. it had a crystal ball on top of it. The hilt was black and silver with little Ruby's surrounding it. This had come from his master he only ever used it to get near to his destination. That is what skarzen did. In a flash they were in mossflower not a day's March away from redwall. He turned around and once more beckoned a weasel forward. She was gray with doll brown eyes. She had on a dark purple robe. Susanna I want you to go to thee, Abby and spy on them. You must leave at first light and tell me anything ye here. Is that understood. Yes. was the weasels only response. Putting on her cloak she went off towards the Abbey. Chapter 3 Later that day at redwall: Skipper stared at the newcomers. They were stuffing themselves with some leftovers from lunch. He turned to tam and gave him a questioning look. Right then Maddie where did you say these travelers came from and what are their names again. Tam was prepared for both of these questions. Well skip thee, badger over there he came from thee, eastern mountains. As for his name it's midnight. The, two hairs over there are patches and sergeant marjly they word part of th, long patrol at one point but then they began their travels. I see so what about the squirrel made and the rat made. He asked still wary of the young rat. In the middle of eating a strawberry and cream tart milanda turned around. My name is kilora and that storm over there. Then she gleared pointedly at Skipper. Oh and by the way if I hear anybody deer threatened storm again I swear I’ll … She didn't get much further because storm smashed a jam filled bread roll on to Miranda's face. Yada yada yada quit with the threats kilora. For once I'm the sensible one and you're the plunging yourself into deadly situations one. She grind at skipper “don't mind her.” Then She stood up and went outside. Midnight stood up. Hold on a minute storm I’ll join you outside. He pause at the entrance. “Kilora do you want to join us?” Milanda got up “Sure why not, I could use some fresh air.” As soon as the three figures left patches and marjly tackled the remaining food left on the table. Tam shook his head and grand. “I’m going t, see how Armel is doing. Oh skip make sure those two hairs don’t go in th, kitchens thee, fryer will have a fit. Ifen ye, get mah, message.“ Tam went off leaving skipper to deal with the two gluttonous hairs. Tam climbed up stairs he soon reached the bedroom that him and armel shared. He quietly open the door it creecked a little but not by much. Quietly he walked inside the room. He saw alma sleeping in a rocking chair her Head resting on one of her shoulders. Wishing to not disturb his wife he quietly sat down next to Milanda’s bassinet. Tam looked down at the little squirrel sleeping inside. So innocent and so full of new life. He shook his head once more. Who would’ve guessed that he A warrior would’ve had a sweet kind and loving family. He looked out the window and saw the three figures near the Abbey pond. Tam saw storm get up then he heard a gentle yet sweet voice. Upon the Starlit night Let your dreams take flight Let my melody carry you to sleep Let your dreams fly tonight Slumber on ho little one Dream a dream So dear and sweet Come with me little one Dream a dream Upon the Starlit night Fly to your dreams Where you may slumber Where we may dream Slumber on ho little one With the combined warmth and the song tam soon drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes. Tam slumped forward his chin resting on his chest. Tam opened his eyes. He was in a dark place but where. He looked around he could see a darkness an unless eternal darkness. A strong cold breeze cut through the darkness. “Where am I? Martin what are ye, trying t, tell me?” He asked into the void but there was no response. Then in the blink of an eye tam was standing in a land filled with snow. He slowly turned around this wind that trying to make sense of his dream. He turned around once more and he saw Martin. He held his sword loosely by his side. He pointed behind tam. Martin said only one word. “Skarzen” He turned around slowly then he saw him. A creature that he thought he would never see again. The fox had a scar where tam had sliced him with his Claremore. He held two swords they were covered with blood. Tam slowly looked down and saw Armel’s and milanda’s brutally murdered bodies lying lifeless on the ground. Blood stand the white snow giving it an ugly color. Tam looked up his blood was now boiling with rage. Tam was shaking with rage now. He spoke to skarzen in a flat lowe Voice. “You’ll never kill them do ye, hear me. I will avenge my mothers death and I’ll never let ye, near mah, family.” Then he drew out Martins sword and roared out his Battle cry. “Aaaway the braaaww!!!” Then the figure a storm appeared and said in a come yet firm voice. “Awaken warrior!” Tams eyes snapped open. Duggy, skipper, midnight, patches, kilora aka Miranda, Brooky, Abbit Humble, marjly, sisters screve and storm. They all looked at him. What was that all about matte you nearly scared the entire Abby out of their fur. Skipper said a worried expression on his face. Tam found. “way are all of ye, staring at me as if I am crazy.” Uummm, let’s see old boy, you literally screamed in your sleep and not t, mention that you drew martins blinking sword in your sleep as well wot, wot. Said marjly crossing her arms in satisfaction. Brooky grinned and said. “you slept the entire afternoon away. Oh, afternoon has gone away because it’ll come tomorrow after the noon. Ahah hahah hahah hahah!” Every beast turned around to stare at the otter maid. Skipper stared at his niece. “Brooke flow this is no laughing matter tam literally slept the entire afternoon away.” storm frowned. “I had to enter your dream and I saw a bit of it and I do not like it. I had a bad feeling about this. I Just knew it. oh by the way do you mind putting that sword away please it’s slightly unnerving.” Tam was confused. What in seasons are they talking about? He thought. then he looked outside. The sky was now a dark purple Color. the sun had Long since disappeared. Twinkling stars were beginning to come out and the moon would soon be joining the beauty of the night. Storm put her paws behind her head. She had a thoughtful look to her face. “I wonder if tams dream has any connection towards the poem.” Then a grin spread onto Milandas face. Storm you’re a genius. The rat raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know whether to be insulted or pleased.” She said “oh and why am I a genius.” Milanda had a knowing smile on her face. The poem from earlier we can’t solve it to night but, we can definitely solve it tomorrow. It might be a warning from Martin or, or something else. The squirrel made with now and jumping up and down with joy and excitement. “Hold on a minute kilora let’s not jump to conclusions just yet. Said midnight Tam put the sword back in it scabbard. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine. Where’s… Sisters scrave cut him off already knowing what he would ask. They’re both all right she’s just coming milanda down. Tam sat down relieved. He pushed his dream at the back of his mind. Well then let’s go down t, Great hall. “Ach, are ye, sure tam?” Duggy asked still concerned for his friend. I am sure duggy said Tam trying to reassure his friend. Soon they all filed out. The last two to leave were storm and midnight. They both gave him a worried look. Then the two went off downstairs. Tam waited for alma and milanda. Armel was wearing a simple like green dress. She carried Miranda in her arms the little squirrel was wearing a tiny light pink gown. the three squirrels walked down to the celebration that would ensue. Midnight sat down at a table waiting for the celebration to begin. As soon as the Abbey champion and his family came downstairs the feast would begin. But midnight was in his own thoughts At that moment. A voice in his head kept repeating one line from the poem that he had spoken earlier that day. He recognize that voice It was the voice of Sun flash the mace. “When leaf and blade have straight away. When leaf and blade have straight away.”